


Temmietale

by magentaskye5, Temmie



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Temmie.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentaskye5/pseuds/magentaskye5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temmie/pseuds/Temmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hOi! Im temMiE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter tEm!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh lets just get this over with. So temmie the TEM is a tEm on a tem.  
> Oops, I mean a mission. TEm want muns for cool leg. So there.

mushroom dance

mushroom dance

whatever could it mean

 

 

 

 

It symbolizes my inner torment, trapped here by my hyphae.


	2. TEm go work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEm go work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEm go work!

Tem need go work to pay for tem flakes for tem village! Tem always work at tem shop and then tarvel to fra land to buy tem falkes! Yay tem! Tem provide for tems in teh tem village! Tem is have fun too! Because somtems tem see a human! And humans are a CUUUUTE!!!!! But humans are allergic to tem... But some tems are allergic, too. When tem go work, tem say hoi to all tems! Even bob. Bob is nice tem, but bob talk funny, not like tem. That ok, tho, because bob know all tem history! Tem history begin with mega tem and dragon. When tem lay tem eggs, the little tems eat dragon and became modern tem, with black ears. Mega tem fly up in clouds and watch over all tems. Tem pass by painting ever mornong. Is very important! And tem like to look at tem statue of mega tem. But that make tem late to work... But tem need muns for temmie flakes! And... Tem not say to other tems, but... Tem also want muns for a place called cool leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that there is not actually any of the other characters in it yet, BUT IM GETTING THERE.
> 
>  
> 
> Just wait.............................................................................................................................................


	3. tEm is board...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tEm get veeeeery boerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, anyone who has read and kudos'd so far. I really wasn't expecting this to be noticed, but I needed something to do to vent all the feelings I have about Undertale. So I am really excited to make others feel how I feel about other works on this site!

UUUUGGGHHH

TEM GET BOERD AT WURK.

No human come around a lot anymore. TEm know that human and many others go aboveground, but tems stay down in temmie village because of tem history. 

Only one tem go outside.

dat is teh tem guard.

tem guard is vry brvae and powrfl, and always econtr humans when humans pass thrugh. Secrtly, tem jelus of guard tem. Tem want to leave tem village and go with other monstrs, but tem no want to leave other tems. Without tem, other tems no get tem flakes, and no aet! So tem must stay at job and help other tems...

tEm so lost in thought, tem no notice customre! Tem snap back to raelity and tem,

"hOi! Welcum to teM shOp!"

customer doesn't say anything, but look at tem and hold out LOT of tem flakes.

tem mouth water, and tem say,

"O! That a lot of tem flake... But tem need muns for..." Tem no finish, because other tem might hear!

the customer shakes their head, put flakes on counter, and walk away. Tem suddenly notice stranger no show face or hands. Tem confused, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first off, my phone spell-check thingy is probably really mad at me. Second, STILL thank you, and if you want more, be sure to subscribe to get emails about the progress of the story if you're into it. Third, down in the comments, I want to see you guys try to guess who the mysterious customer is!  
> That's all for now, and I will be excited to see the comments on this story! •u•


	4. hOi im the AUTHOR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the story.

*author bursts through door, dressed as a fan troll with antler-esque horns and an axe*

WOOOOOOOOO

LOOK AT THESE PEOPLE

THIS HAS BEEN UP WHAT, TWO DAYS?

just wanted to MAKE SURE that people realize how fabulous I think you guys are.


	5. Tem go on adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tem go on adventure!

Tem have many tem flakes for tems! Tem sell out of them within week, tho. Tems always buy LOT and then stoar in ground. So tems happy four naow. Temmie still want go out of village, and if tems happy, mayby tem can go get rest of muns for coleg! Tem WILL go leave tem vilaj! Tem go to surface and sell tings fur muns!

Tem begin journey and meet guard tem! Guard tem vry excited and get tall! But tem run away when guard tem start to walk around and almost hit tem. Tem take shortcut by climb walls! Then, tem ABUVGRUND.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, but this is easier for me. I just... Can't type long chapters. Especially because I am doing this on my phone...  
> Also, make sure to subscribe if you like this to receive emails on the progress of the story!


	6. Just kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> No

Dat not true...  
Tem no know ANY shortcuts! But tem no know how get to surface...


	7. Adventure... START!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

Tem no want be lost, so go back to guard tem. Tem ask four directions, and then tem start journey. First, tem go thru lighty mushroomy place, and through glowy blue flower hallway. soon, tEm see bIG DoorwAy. When teM go through, is HOT. Tem no like becuz waterfall and tem village are cool. Tem go down LOOOOng hallway and then see RED ORANGE RED SAND. See sentree station but no person. Smell like hot dogs! Keep going, and see elevator! Press random button because tem no read! Tem sink on ground becas elevator go very fast up!!! Tem hit ceiling and then elevator burst through ground!!! Tem on surface!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSJSISJSJDNDHZJSJAOJCJCF  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR MY CHILDREN!!!  
> Also, both the title and summary WERE references. Do you get them?  
> KskansksnshZjdmkzizisjs  
> >u


	8. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I'm sorry.  
I will no longer be posting Temmietale, as I have too many other things to do.  
Also, the story is not quite going as planned, and frankly I'm not sure I could ever get it back on track. If you want to hear more from me, go to this link:  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/coolskelepuns  
That will put you on my wattpad account, where I have more stories. Temmietale will not be on there.  
I am not deleting what I have if Temmietale from this website, but again, I will not write any more.  
Goodbye.


	9. HEYHEYHEY

HEY ALL

UM

SO I KNOW THAT I SAID I WOULD NOT BE UPDATING THIS AGAIN

AND THAT ITS BEEN

LIKE A YEAR

BUT

MAYBE I WILL

I WILL ALSO MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER

AND MAYBE NOT ADD OTHER MAIN CHARACTERS CUZ THAT WOULD GET TOO STUPID

OK

 

 

I WONDER IF PEOPLE CARE ABOUT THIS ANYMORE

 


End file.
